Ivalices Smashing New Guests
by LilGuardianAngel
Summary: what would happen is the super smash brawlers homes were swallowed by the subspace emissary.were would they go?.duh ivalice of course lol


_Ivalices suprise guests_

**Summary:**

**what would it be like if the subspace emissary destroyed all the super smash brawlers home planets?**

**where would they go**

**would they reclaim there homes?**

**they would go to......IVALICE!**

**Samus:**

**Samus was running through the tunnels that lead away from the center of brinstar and she was being she had to think fast because she could hear those emissaries hot on her was dumbfounded when they appeared, the subspace was usually weak and thus unable to affect other worlds but something had happened and now Brinstar was being swallowed into the jumping over fallen debris she landed and looked was the ships docking bay, now much further and she could get away. while she was running a white glittering sword appeared on the she looked at it and when she picked it up a white light surrounded her and seconds before brinstar was totally swallowed by the subspace she was warped away.**

**Mario,Luigi,Peach,Yoshi & Bowser:**

**they had found bowser and they were determined to stop him for and the others in the mushroom Kingdom met him on top of the were going to stop him for good.A storm had rolled in and all of Mario's friends had been defeated and now lay on the ground and it was just Mario and shot a breath of fire and Mario jumped and attacked but something was lightning began to fly down from the storms above and anything hit began to rallied everyone were powerless, the subspace was fast taking everything but just when the castle began to fall into the subspace a glittering sword Mario and bowser reached for it and they were all warped away just before being taken.**

**Link, Zelda & Ganondorf:**

**Link held Zelda's hand tight in his own as they climbed the passages of the hylian waters of the subspace were fast flooding and absorbing the passages strained to think of why this would reached the final staircase but it was apparent everything was already in the subspace as the skies and fields were all gone, they temple was fast falling apart."Link I'm scared"Zelda whispered as there movement room was fast held her close and there was a bang as ganondorf shot up from the passage they had just emerged from, with a silent nod of agreement link and ganondorf had dropped their rivalry. but there was a burst of light and a golden triforce appeared and they each grabbed a piece and they warped away in a flash of light and the temple exploded into the subspace.**

**Pit:**

**Pit lived in solitude in sky world. he served the goddess as a bodyguard. she had warned him of the strength growing in the subspace. she had been worried that different worlds were being consumed by the darkness so she had bestowed the knowledge of the subspace to pit in hopes that he might find the strength needed to put a stop to she vanished and pit grew worried and he looked outside as sky world grew dark and a purple tornado struck and quickly destroyed everything but pit began to glow and he vanished in a warp of light.**

**Marth, Roy and Ike:**

**The three warriors were leading the charge against the robots from the subspace, marth was worried because the army from tellius was weakening while the subspace army was getting called his troops to the fortress that was protecting the civilians."what now!?" Roy yelled as they fought upon the there was an explosion like a bomb the left a crater as subspace bombs began going off everywhere. marth closed his eyes and finally accepted defeat when a glittering white light surrounded the three fallen soldiers vanished and there was a final explosion that swallowed the planet.**

**Sonic**

**Sonic was running at super speed in a state of , tails, knuckles, shadow they were all taken by the subspace black hole that was growing larger and larger in mobius, everything and everyone was rapidly being he was running he began to feel himself slow down as he was being dragged into the black to out run it a glittering white ring appeared and flew towards grabbed it but instead of speeding off he was warped away.**

**Chapter 1 is just an explanation of what happened to each of the smash characters worlds.**

**and in the next chapter we will see how they come to be in Ivalice.**


End file.
